


(CPASS) Counting Petals and Stabbing Skin

by fanofphanfiction



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Fluff, M/M, PastelxPunk, Phanfiction, pastel!dan, punk!phil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanofphanfiction/pseuds/fanofphanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pastel Dan and his punk boyfriend, Phil, have been in a long distance relationship for the past nine months. All that changes when Phil’s parents move across town and Phil ends up in the same school as Dan. How will Dan and Phil cope with finally being able to see each other everyday and be a “proper” couple?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first chaptered fic! This is basically the chaptered High School AU PastelxPunk fic I've always wanted to read so CPASS is very important to me. I’ll probably dedicate most of my writing time for this fic. Prepare for some complex main characters with complex backstories and a complex plot.
> 
> Warnings: A warning section will feature at the beginning of each chapter. There will be some things that need warnings in some chapters but they would usually be featured only a few times through the whole fic. In particular to chapter one, there is none.  
> Characters: This fic will feature some characters INSPIRED BY/BASED ON youtubers. These characters do not, in any way, represent the actual people nor represent my opinions/views towards them. Other ships and original characters will also feature.

Even though he swore he hated all forms of physical exercise, Dan ran up those stairs as quickly as his skinny jeans would allow him to. His sparkly pastel pink shoes stomped against the polished wood on his way up to PJ’s lounge like an elephant. ‘Even an elephant would be have more grace than me,’ Dan thought as he nearly tripped over a step. When he reached the last step, Dan took off his white flower crown to fix his fringe for the last time and swung his backpack off from his shoulder. He carefully swapped his white flower crown for another which had every colour of the rainbow. Dan placed that flower crown snugly on top of his head and then pushed the wooden door in front of him open.

 

Out of their tightly knit group of friends, PJ came from the wealthiest family. His grandpa began the family business, after the Second World War, by making sweets in a small factory in South-East London. The candy was cheap but it had gained international popularity. It grew to become a corporate empire as PJ’s grandpa began an international hotel chain and a fashion brand before the business was passed onto his second eldest son, PJ’s father when PJ turned 5. PJ’s parents have constantly been busy ever since. However, PJ’s parents both tried their best to spend as much time as they could with their son and daughter and Christmas and New Years were spent together in their small mansion near the outskirts of the city. Now that PJ’s grandpa was retired, he spent his days painting, no longer hiding his artistic creativity in the business world.

 

Their famous sweets were now produced in Manchester and the old factory was renovated to become a two storey house, still possessing its original open plan industrial design. PJ lived by himself but his father often had work in London and sometimes dropped by. The second storey of the old factory, which Dan had climbed up to, the lounge, was a regular hang out space for his friends.

“Dan! You’re finally here. What took you so long this time?” PJ asked as he rushed towards Dan. Before Dan could give PJ another of his typical excuses (instead of admitting that he had spent far too long straightening his hair), Louise popped up beside him, grabbed his arm.

“You better come with me to Phil. He’s getting a bit anxious that you’re taking so long and you know we can’t properly start without you,” Louise urged.

 

Louise, with her blonde hair dip-dyed bright pink at the ends, led PJ and Dan to the centre of the room. PJ’s lounge made up the whole second storey of the factory with a kitchen at one side of the room, where Caspar was raiding the cupboards, and a door, which led to the roof terrace. The French windows that lined the walls displayed the brick walls from the neighbouring buildings and fairy lights decorated the steel beams that run across the ceiling.

 

They passed the rest of their friends, Zoella, Joe, Rose, and Rosie, who were scattered around the room, eating pizza and take-away, but Phil and Chris were seated in front of the marble fireplace in the centre of the room. Phil was fiddling with the zip on his shiny leather jacket, while only half paying attention to the joke Chris was telling him and instead, pulled his hand through his hair to sweep his fringe out of his eyes. People thought Phil’s eyes were bright blue but Dan believed his eyes held the ocean and the sky on a sunny day. 

“Dan!” Phil exclaimed as he immediately stood up and pulled Dan into a kiss. Dan leaned into the kiss, feeling as light as a feather as the cold metal of Phil’s lip ring brushed against his lips. He, a pastel flower child – according to his friends – had been dating Phil, the punk bad-ass, for nine months. Although, they had been best friends since they were 11, the past 9 months had been a dream.

“Can you guys catch up later? We’re here for a reason too!” Chris butted in and pushed a cup of beer into Dan’s hands.

“Oh, are we finally starting?” Zoella asked as she pulled herself up from the sofa, already making her way to the fireplace. The rest of their friends joined her and soon they all stood in a circle, clutching their drinks in front of them.

Sure, they all had some friends outside of this little mismatched group of theirs, but they all held each other close to their hearts. They had stumbled across each other at different points of their lives - Dan had first met Chris when he was 8 – and eventually, they became a second family to Dan. Dan didn’t need to hide his awkward dance moves, his sarcastic comments, his embarrassing lack of social skills, and his appreciation for irony from them. Dan didn’t feel like he had to be anything but himself. They all had grown up together since the beginning of their teenage years and they trusted each other with (nearly) everything.

“So, as you know, our summer is gonna end in exactly one week,” PJ began to explain which earned him a collective groan of annoyance from the group.

“Yeah, school is gonna start again so we won’t all be able to see each other until 2 weeks after,” Chris added, “but tonight we’ll be celebrating the fact that Phil’s parents had to move across town, which means Phil will be moving to our school!”

 

The only problem about Dan’s group of his friends was that they couldn’t always see each other. Living so far from each other had left Dan and Phil only being able to see each other through Skype and talk through text during term time. Dan, PJ, Chris, Louise, Cat, Caspar, Zoella, and Joe went to Arrowtown High School because they lived in South-East London. However, Phil, Rose, and Rosie went to Stone Ledge High School because they lived in North-East London. Monthly movie and games night and fortnightly Friday night parties at PJ’s were mandatory.

“Aw, I can’t believe you’ll be leaving me with Rosie so you can be with your beloved boyfriend,” Rose teased.

“Hey! Wouldn’t you love being left alone with me?” Rose’s girlfriend, Rosie, replied, laughing.

“I know we all knew since the start of the summer but just officially celebrating the fact this is happening makes it more exciting,” Louise squealed and nudged Dan’s arm.

“Yeah, it’ll be awesome to see Phil everyday at school,” Caspar grinned.

“Well, I’m totally not looking forward to seeing this spoon,” Dan added with a cheeky wink directed to the group. Phil was already used to his boyfriend’s antics so he knew that even though Dan looked as sweet as a pink marshmallow, he always had a witty, sassy, or sarcastic comeback. It was unfortunate, Phil thought, that he never heard Dan use his sharp with outside their close group of friends.

“Well, I can’t wait to spend my lunchtimes everyday having my pastel prince in my arms,” Phil says, bringing Dan closer into his arms.

“Cheers for a great year at Arrow High!” Phil yells as he brings his cup in the air and everyone was eager to agree, meet Phil’s cup of beer, and tip their drinks down their throat. If Dan was being honest, the only parties Dan liked were the parties held at PJ’s lounge with his closest friends in the world.

\--------

An hour spent dancing and a few drinks later, Dan was sitting beside Phil on a sofa, exhausted from dancing awkwardly in celebration. Music was blaring through two large speakers at the front of the room, guarding each side of the flat screen TV. Empty pizza boxes littered the room but the drinks on the kitchen island were only half empty. Chris staggered across the room, chuckling, and pulled a party popper over Dan’s head. The colourful streamers fell onto Dan’s chestnut hair, earning Chris a glare from Phil.

“You know, this is one of the best things that has happened to me,” Phil said, interrupting the silence between them as he picked the streamers out of Dan’s hair, “I can’t wait to be able to see you everyday at school, instead of just surviving on texts during the day. I’ll also be living closer to you - I’m only two streets away - so I don’t need those late night Skype calls… I was really happy when my parents told me we were going to move.”

 

Dan could bring Shakespeare’s words to life on a stage, but his own words failed him at the most important moments of his life, usually the moments he had with Phil. The problem was he couldn’t put his excitement and joy towards the fact that Phil was going to go to the same school as him for the next two years into the right words. He could say something sarcastic but he’d already done that in front of the whole group.

“Me too,” Dan replied, looking into Phil’s eyes while he felt his face warm up. He felt like the shy 11 year old he was when he first met Phil, blushing and quiet. He hoped that those two simple words could capture how elated he was when Phil told him the news at the beginning of summer, through a Skype call. He hoped that those two words could convey how hopeful Dan was that now, he and Phil could be a proper couple, instead of having a semi-long distance relationship.

“You know this is a huge deal for you guys,” PJ pondered out loud as he sat in front of the couple.

“Yeah, Phil you should have moved when Joe and I moved,” Zoella suggested as she sat beside PJ and pulled out a small compact mirror from her black clutch. Zoella and her younger brother, who was only one year younger, Joe, had gone to the same high school as Phil, Rose, and Rosie until they transferred in the middle of last year.

“It wasn’t actually that hard to fit in because you guys were already there,” Zoella continued to say as she started to re-apply a shiny coat of baby pink lip gloss, then added, as an afterthought, “the people in Arrow High are much nicer.” 

“I don’t think Phil is going to find it that difficult to fit in… The punks at our school will definitely like him,” Joe mumbled.

“Yeah, because they won’t go for someone so small and soft like you, baby brother,”

“Hey-”

“Oh Zoe! Is that the new lip gloss you told me about over the phone, yesterday?” Louise gasped and made her way towards them, grinning.

“Yeah, though maybe I should have gotten a darker shade. This light pink suits you, do you want to borrow it?” Zoella offered and held out the tube.

“Do you guys wanna play twister?” Chris yelled from the other side of the room as he rummaged through the tall games cupboard. The previous conversation was abandoned as they rushed towards the game cupboard, each of them yelling on top of their lungs what games they wanted to play instead.

\--------

“Do I need to carry you , my dear prince?” Phil teased with a big smirk, his tongue poking out between his teeth.

“Phiiil, I know I’m tired and slightly drunk but I’ll be fine,” Dan mumbled, blushing again, and looked away.

“The offer will always stand,” Phil reminded before a comfortable silence fell between them.

Silences between Dan and Phil were never awkward. By the time, PJ’s party had ended, Dan’s legs were burning. They had played twister in the end before Dan was struggling to stand and crashed onto Phil’s lap. Suprisingly, his flower crown remained on during the whole game. 

Dan and Phil happily obliged to sit the final three rounds out and watched Cat merge as the unbeatable champion. It was already dark outside but Dan only lived about a block away. They had already passed a few small brightly lit stores, including a bookstore, a few boutiques, a hair salon, a florist, and a family owned restaurant on their way. The street they were walking on was dimly lit by a few street lamps and one continued to flicker on and off.

There were a few figures in the distance and Dan squinted to try to distinguish their faces and who they were. The figures started laughing and Dan heard a glass bottle shatter against concrete. Phil only pulled Dan closer with his arm protectively around Dan’s waist. ‘I could always count on Phil to make me feel safe,’ Dan thought as he sighed contently.

 

It was true, though, Phil always looked like a bad-ass with his piercings, clothes, and a few tattoos peeking out from his neck. He had more tattoos on his upper-arms, shoulders, back, and stomach, hidden underneath his clothes, but Phil was already intimidating enough. The mysterious figures turned into an alleyway in the distance, disappearing from their sight.

\--------

It was midnight by the time Dan arrived outside his home. He knew his mother, a busy woman and one of the best lawyers in London, came home before Dan left only to pass out on her bed, tired from winning her recent court case. She would still be sound asleep until the morning.

“Tonight was fun. PJ really knows how to throw a party, especially when it’s to celebrate an occasion like this,” Dan chuckled, turning to face Phil.

“Yeah, you even wore your rainbow flower crown. I didn’t know this occasion was that special,” Phil teased, his (in)famous smirk returning once again. Dan’s most prized possession was his rainbow flower crown, the one currently perched on top of his head. It was given to him by Phil on his thirteenth birthday shortly after Dan had mentioned to Phil that he liked the idea of wearing flower crowns.

“I can tell you took ages today straightening your hair, that’s why you were late, right?” Phil nudged.

“Yeah, I wanted to look perfect for you tonight.”

“You know I like your curly hair better but I’m confused to why you’re wearing your one pair of black skinny-jeans. I thought you just bought a new pair of white ones yesterday,” Phil frowned.

“I just didn’t want someone to accidentally spill cranberry juice on my white jeans again.”

“Oh, yeah! I wouldn’t forget that happened. At least Chris isn’t that clumsy anymore.”

“Chris still drank the most and then insisted we all play Twister… but it’s not everyday you find out THE PHIL LESTER is coming to your high school.”

“Shhh, I’m only your boyfriend.” Phil giggled.

“Phil, you know that I am really looking forward to you moving to my school. It’s something that I’ve been secretly wishing for,” Dan admitted quietly, interrupting their banter, with his eyes averted to the ground. Dan was shocked and speechless when Phil had told him the news.

“Well, I’m glad your wish has come true,” Phil also whispered, dropping his voice, and cupping his hands around Dan’s face.

“We might end up being one of those annoying couples who always hold hands and kiss at school and then everyone will hate us,” Dan muttered.

“Well, that could be the plan,” Phil said as he closed the gap between them and kissed his pastel boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this chapter on my Tumblr account (fanofphanfiction) yesterday so it was Phil's birthday! Happy 29th Birthday to Phil!
> 
> Chapter Two's TW/Warnings: Underage drinking, alcohol, characters smoking joints, and pot brownies. MENTION(S) OF a previous minor original character death, a minor OC cheating on another minor OC, the yakuza, and sex.
> 
> Characters: The “squad” Dan and Phil are in contain characters inspired by youtubers: PJ, Chris, Louise, Zoella, Joe, Caspar, Rose, and Rosie. I first wrote about a character called Tom before remembering Tomska exists so I just replaced the names. I don’t regularly watch all of them so sorry if you feel like I haven’t done a good job portraying a character that was based on one of your favourite youtubers :(
> 
> Beta: This chapter was not beta’d.

The last Friday night of the summer was spent at PJ’s lounge, with Phil’s arm around his shoulder, watching PJ’s latest short film on the flat screen TV. The rest of his squad were, of course, seated on nearby sofas and beanbags, watching in silence. They ordered pizza again but, unsurprisingly, nobody paid attention to the food. They were all witnessing a masterpiece and they were in the presence of the genius behind it. __  
  
  
‘PJ really had outdone himself this time,’ Dan thought even though, PJ had asked him to act in his latest short film. PJ had written the script before their time was stolen by their GCSE exams. Dan and Chris acted as the 2 main characters, Zoella was in charge of the make-up, Caspar made the props, and finally, Cat was the cameraman. They had begun filming once summer began and Dan didn’t need PJ yelling in his ear through his phone, telling him he had to watch the film tonight, to know PJ was proud of the final product.

  
PJ was easily the most creative out of them having inherited his grandpa’s creativity and artistic ability. It was crystal clear that PJ was going to go  emerge as a successful director and his younger sister was going to succeed the family business. Dan’s dreams of becoming an actor were less certain, he thought, as he saw himself and Chris encounter fictional monsters during their journey through a mysterious forest.

“Zoe, you did a fantastic job on the make-up! I can’t thank you enough. It really made the film look much more professional with Dan’s bruises more convincing. I don’t think anyone else who’s going to enter London’s Next Top Young Film Director will have such a talented make-up artist at their fingertips,” PJ exclaimed as he sat down next to Dan.

“Yeah, Zoe, you’ve improved so much. I’ve still got a lot to learn,” Louise added, nudging Zoella as she grabbed a slice of pizza.   
  


Zoella would always be the best at makeup out of the whole group and everyone would agree, including Louise and Cat. She had grown up watching her mum, a ballet dancer and teacher, get her make-up applied before a show. It wasn’t so difficult to sneak a few items out of her mum’s makeup bag in between the rehearsals and shows and she practiced using them in secret. As her confidence grew in mastering the art behind makeup, her own make-up collection did too.  
  


Dan thought, as he munched through his third slice of pizza, that unlike what some people assumed, Zoella was definitely not vain. That was always that presumption. However, Zella was always kind and she had explained to him, when he was a confused 14 year old, that she loved being able to alter her own appearance. It was another way for someone to express oneself like through their choice of clothes, for example. It didn’t take long before she began to offer her expertise to other people, particularly in PJ’s films.

“Caspar, the props looked great,” Phil mentioned, giving Caspar an approving nod.

“Oh, thanks Ph-,”

“I KNOW it’s super early to ask right now but Zoe, can you do my make-up for prom?” Rose yelled across the room from the fridge, cutting Caspar off. Out of the corner of Dan’s eyes, he could see Caspar shrink away with his eyes cast at the ground.

“You have to do mine too, Zoe! I want to look good for my girlfriend,” Rosie asked with a wink after turning away from the fridge with a can of lemonade in each hand. She handed one  to Rose.

“Dan, do you want to come with me to party tomorrow night? Michael wants to throw a final farewell party for me at Tomska’s,” Phil whispered close to Dan’s ears. Dan turned to look at Phil only to see their faces unbelievable close. The sounds of his friends talking about prom faded into the background and it felt like they were the only ones in PJ’s warehouse.

“Are you sure you want me to go? You know I don’t fit in with you guys,” Dan replied while adjusting his pink flower crown even though it hadn’t gone wonky. Dan knew that if he wasn’t Phil Lester’s boyfriend, a pastel flower child like him wasn’t going to be invited into a party held by a punk like Tomska. Michael was the leader of the gang Phil was in which was also the biggest teen gang in North-East London but nearly all the parties were held at his right hand man’s, Tomska’s house.

“Only if you want to, but, yes, of course, I would want you there beside me,” Phil assured Dan.

“Alright, I’ll go with you this time,” Dan sighed. He couldn’t remember the last time he agreed to go and see Phil’s friends at a party.

“I’ll pick you up at 7 then and we can have dinner together.”  
  


* * *

  
Dan woke up, squinting, as the sunlight hit his face through his bedroom window and his black curtains were drawn open. It was only when his nose picked up on the smell of bacon, eggs, and coffee that he realised his mum was still home.  She had probably entered his room, earlier, to pull his curtains open. Dan rolled over to reach his phone on his bed side table and saw that it was only 9 in the morning. ‘Mum probably wanted me to stop sleeping in so late seeing as it is the last Saturday of the summer,’ Dan thought as he checked for any notifications. The regular good morning text from Phil hadn’t arrived yet so Dan left his phone on his table before picking a clean pair of black shorts off the ground. He put them on but felt too sleepy and hungry to put on a flower crown or take a shower. The smell of freshly cooked food was beckoning him downstairs.  
  


Dan’s mum had just placed the last rasher of bacon on the plate when she heard her son yawn as he entered the kitchen.

“Good morning, mum,” Dan mumbled. It was rare for her to stay after 8 in the morning.

“Good morning, Dan, the meeting with my first client today got cancelled. I thought I could make you some breakfast today so you didn’t have to do it yourself,” Dan’s mum explained as she placed the pan into the sink. It was rare, she thought, to see her son wear an outfit that didn’t contain some pastel colour. He was only wearing a white singlet and black shorts and more importantly, there was the obvious absence of a flower crown perched on top of his curly, brown locks.

“Thanks, mum, it smells delicious,” Dan said, smiling, and began eating.

“You’re not wearing your flower crown today?”

“I know you don’t like to see me wear one all the time,” Dan easily replied as he took a bit out of his toast, “plus, the smell of breakfast was more tempting when I woke up.”

“That’s not entirely true. I do let you wear what you like to wear but it’ll be nice if you wore some darker colours like what Phil and all the other boys wear,” Dan’s mum suggested. Both Dan and his mum knew that she accepted her son’s fashion tastes. It didn’t stop her, though, from being concerned when she first saw Dan walk down the stairs wearing a pink flower crown when he was 12 and then a lavender jumper when he was 13.

“Speaking of Phil, can I go with him to a party tonight?” Dan asked, remembering last night.

“I’ll be home quite early and remember that you have the same midnight curfew, but of course you can with Phil,” Dan’s mom replied.

  
Dan’s mum had encouraged Dan to spend more time with Phil at the beginning of their friendship just to toughen up his appearance but the flower crowns never left Dan’s head, especially not after Phil gave him one on his 13th birthday. Dan’s mom noticed that Dan and Phil only became closer even after when the older boy’s appearance included having tattoos put on him and stabbing metal into his skin. Nevertheless, Phil began to protect her son and Dan’s mom felt more at ease letting Dan stay out later at night with him. ‘It certainly made being a single mother easier,’ she reasoned, ‘for Dan to have such a caring boyfriend.’ Dan’s mum knew and met Phil’s parents on numerous occasions before. Phil’s mum had reassured her that Phil was still a very sweet boy despite his extreme appearance. It wasn’t hard to prove it either as Phil managed to make Dan laugh for the first time since his father’s death.

  
Dan smiled in response and already felt more awake from hearing his mum’s answer.  
  


* * *

  
The usual good morning text from Phil appeared after Dan finished cleaning the dishes and his mother had said her goodbyes, kissed his forehead, and rushed out the door. Dan checked his phone when he returned to his room to change into some proper clothes and put on a purple flower crown.  
  


**Phil the Lion <3**  
RAWR, good morning, my pastel prince <3 I can’t wait to see you tonight!

**My Pastel Prince <3**  
good morning, lion ^_^

  
After dropping his phone next to him on the sofa, Dan had assumed his browsing position with his laptop in front of him. It was, after all, the most comfortable position but from time to time, his eyes lingered over to his Skype like he expected someone, or more specifically, Phil, to suddenly call. He was being silly, Dan thought, especially when he knew he would be seeing Phil again tonight.

  
Dan stared at the clothes in his closet as he ran a towel through his curly hair. It was no surprise that that the majority of Dan’s clothes were pastel coloured with only a few staple black and white pieces but Dan couldn’t help but let out a sigh at the sight of the clothes that made him happy. There was no doubt that the guys at the party was going to be dressed like Phil with metal studs trailing lines across their dark clothes and poking out of their skin. Dan reached for his favourite pink jumper but stopped. ‘What was the point of going to this party? Did Phil really want to be seen in front of his friends with someone who wears fluffy pink jumpers and flower crowns?’ Dan thought.

  
That thought was quickly pushed aside and Dan picked something else to wear. He needed more time to straighten his hair for tonight.

  
Phil knocked on the front door to Dan’s house at 7 on the dot and was pleasantly surprised to see Dan dressed in green and black. Dan had worn his mint green button-up because he figured it looked manlier than a pink jumper. The same pair of black skinny-jeans hugged his legs again, Phil noted, as his eyes raked Dan’s body up from his pastel green converse to the flower crown made up of green day lilies.

“I like your shirt today. You don’t wear green often,” Phil complimented.

“Thanks,” Dan blushed from Phil’s words, again. Phil was dressed head to toe in black: black stud earrings, black shirt, black leather jacket, black skinny jeans, and black boots with studs stuck on them. The lip ring was silver today, Dan noted, and it reflected the porch light.

“So I was thinking we could go to that fifties themed diner just outside the underground station. The place reminds me of the movie, Grease,” Phil suggested as Dan turned to lock the front door, making sure he had his key.

“It sounds good,” Dan mumbled and then looked up to see Phil grinning at him with his right hand stuck out.

Phil’s grins and big smiles were always bright, Dan thought as he held onto Phil’s hand with his left, like the sun and they always made him feel warm inside. Sometimes, on Dan’s coldest days, a huge smile from Phil could light up his heart. Today, with his stomach full of nerves, instead of food, Phil reminded him of picnics in the park and warm breezes.  
  


* * *

  
The speakers in Tom’s living room were blaring with one of Dan and Phil’s favourite songs but Dan could only focus on keeping up with Phil. There was a sea of people in the living room, jumping up and down, not yet succumbing to the alcohol in their drinks. Though, he didn’t need worry about getting swept away as Phil’s clutched Dan’s hand tightly. The sea parted as people began to recognise Phil which allowed them to walk straight through to the kitchen. Some people were brave enough to greet Phil along the way, but others scuttled away like mice.

  
Opened and unopened bottles of drinks covered every inch of the kitchen counter tops as the kitchen island had become a makeshift bar. The whole set up made Carl the bartender as he was Tomska’s younger brother and a terrific mixologist-in-training.

“Phil, the man of the hour, what can I do for you?” Carl boomed, puffing his chest out and gesturing to the bottles in front of him. It never really bothered anyone that their drinks were made by a fourteen year old boy.

“Carl, two Cuba Libre for Dan and I,” Phil replied with a gentle smile that he rarely gave anyone apart from Dan. Phil was always softer with the young teenager because Carl often was the youngest in any situation, including tonight’s party. Carl, on the other hand, mentioned from time to time that Phil also joined the gang when he was 14.

“Of course, the rum and coke. It’s good to see that someone knows the proper names to these drinks,” Carl grinned as he grabbed two clean glasses, “My brother is out at the back, on the patio, with the rest of the guys. They, well, Michael, wanted one last smoke with you for the summer.”

“I thought I already had one last smoke with him already, last Saturday,” Phil chuckled.

“Nah, he meant with the good stuff,” Carl said, “here are your drinks, Phil.” Carl handed Phil the two glasses and then they exchanged a nod before Phil was pulling Dan down a hallway.

“Crap, Dan, I didn’t know Michael was planning for us to pass a joint around,” Phil sighed, looking straight into Dan’s hazel eyes with a small frown.

“Oh, uh, that’s alright,” Dan replied, feeling his gut twist. Dan already hated the bitter smell of cigarette smoke but the smell of weed was intoxicating, making him dizzy. Fortunately, Phil wasn’t a regular smoker.  
  


* * *

  
Dan had asked him, one year earlier, when they were both 15, “Phil, why do you have to smoke?”

“I don’t have to smoke. I only occasionally smoke with the guys. It does help me clear my head, though,” Phil had replied, looking away from the movie playing on Dan’s TV screen. He reached out to grab some popcorn from the bowl in front of them before facing Dan.

“Oh.”

“Dan, why do you ask? You aren’t planning to start, are you?”

“Uh, I don’t like the smell of smoke,” Dan admitted.

“Oh, good, I didn’t want you to get the impression that I wanted to pressure you to smoke.”  
  


The only time Dan asked brought it up again was about six months ago when they went on one of their very few dates. Phil had knocked on Dan’s door, as the sun began to set, holding a bouquet of flowers. He was looking forward to going to the carnival and spending a whole evening with Dan. “Good evening, I am here for my boyfriend,” Phil declared as he bowed down.

“Hey Phil,” Dan rolled his eyes but couldn’t help grin.

“For you, my prince,” Phil said as he held out the bouquet when he stood straight, “I thought I’d get you some flowers since you only have ones that you put on your head.”

“How thoughtful of you.”

“I’m really the best boyfriend, aren’t I?” Phil teased as he leaned in.

“Phil, why do you smoke?” Dan asked, stopping Phil from kissing his lips. It was obvious that his afternoon had been spent with the guys talking through a haze of smoke. A cigarette was needed for that day’s talk otherwise, the air would be too tense when Tomska thought it would be good for the gang to dabble into some art for the blank walls around their neighbourhood again.  The idea was shut down by Michael.

“It clears my head,” Phil shrugs, “except it’s useless compared to your kisses. Your kisses are far more intoxicating and I really can’t think straight anymore when everything is about you. Just in case you thought that I thought my cigarettes were more important than you.” Dan thought that the universe, or whoever decided it was acceptable to have an inked, leather jacket and black skinny jeans wearing badass also be one smooth talker, was being completely unfair to him.

“Phiiil, it’s not that, uh, I don’t like kissing you when your breath stinks like that,” Dan confessed and his face reddened.

“Oh, is that why? I’ll make sure my breath smells minty fresh for you then, my dear prince.” Phil had replied with a grin. The topic completely disappeared as they wandered through colourful stalls and loud rides but, even when Phil had immediately given Dan the small dinosaur plushie he had won from a game, the cigarette packet in his pocket felt more heavier than usual.  
  


* * *

  
“Phil, welcome, take a seat,” Tomska gestured, lazily, his movements sluggish.

“You throw a good party, as always, Tom,” Phil smirked before leading him and Dan onto the small outdoor sofa. Tomska laid back in his green beanbag and a group of punks were seated on chairs and beanbags in a loose circle.  
  


Dan scanned the faces of the people in the circle through the slight fog of cigarette smoke. Their smiles, directed at Phil, were wide and full of excitement. Some of the people glanced at Dan and probably still wondered why this pastel boy was still allowed to step into their parties and others didn’t even spare him a look, barely acknowledging his presence. They started chatting to Phil. A bottle of whiskey was passed around, but most of them refused for now, preferring to mutter about how school was going to affect their “activities” once their summer was over. It was not surprising, Dan was, after all, sitting with the majority of the inner circle of the most prominent East London teen gang.

“Ah, the amazing Northern Lion has graced us with his presence,” Michael’s voice boomed behind him. Dan turned around and the man, himself, appeared, flashing them a smile, and holding a batch of brownies, still wearing oven mitts.

“The recipe was a pain to get right and I didn’t want to waste any of the stuff I was given to. Thanks, George, for getting us a good shipment this time. Don’t worry I still have a good amount  left for us to just smoke,” Michael explained, clapped his hand on Phil’s shoulder and placed the batch on the round coffee table in the centre of the circle. The group cheered and took a piece each.

“Michael, you didn’t have to do that,” Tomska muttered, rolling his eyes, but took a brownie anyway.

“Yeah, I didn’t think this would be such a big occasion for you,” Phil said, with his eyebrows raised.

“You didn’t?” Michael replied, pretending to be hurt.

“The extra distance sure isn’t going to stop you and your motorbike,” Phil snickered.

“And I’m sure it also won’t stop you if you ever wanted to pay a surprise visit,” Michael winked,

“oh, you brought your boyfriend with you this time. Dan, you’re welcome to try one. These, of course, aren’t regular brownies.”  
  


Even though, most of the inner circle didn’t acknowledge Dan’s presence, surprisingly, Michael did. He and Michael had bonded over a conversation about anime where he learnt about the leader’s slight obsession with Japanese culture. Michael was particularly fascinated with the Japanese mafia, the Yakuza, and he even went so far to make his gang be known as the London Yakuza. His way of running his gang was influenced by certain famous bosses, but he was a bit skeptic with some of their traditions, stating that he didn’t want to chop anybody’s fingers off. That conversation had happened, a year ago, at a party like this. It wouldn’t help Michael’s image as a leader, Dan supposed, to be seen rambling on about anime centered around high school sports teams with a pastel boy like him so they never talked much after that.  
  


Michael was one year older than Dan and Phil but still maintained a strong hold on control over the whole gang from the fifteen year old rookies to the oldest twenty year olds. He was a natural born leader and no one dared to question him, most of the time. Everyone would agree that Michael knew what was best for the gang and the London Yakuza has never been so  big, successful, and intimidating.  
  


Tomska was Michael’s right-hand man and most of the parties and meetings were hosted by him in his parent’s large townhouse. He used to be a womaniser, a player, but he now guarded his bachelor status fiercely.  Theories and opinions of why still linger within the whispers exchanged by a few. Though, the imaginative and daring methods Tom adopted since then was starting to attract more attention. Dan saw from the corner of his eye, Tom was, from time to time, over his glass of whiskey, was looking over at him.  
  


* * *

  
As the party progressed, the smoke in the air grew thicker. More drinks were delivered by Carl and the large coffee table became cluttered with empty glasses and beer cans stacked haphazardly on top of one another. The music from the living room was now accompanied with loud cheers and shouted lyrics. That and the alcohol allowed the inner circle to loosen their tongue as they knew their words would be unheard by the rest of the party and Dan could hardly keep up with their affairs.

“Where is Kelly and Sam? Isn’t she in West London dealing with the Triads?” George asked.

“The London Triads? Is it finally time for another rift between our gangs?” Lisa scoffed as she examined her painted black nails.

“There hasn’t been a rift between our two gangs since that necklace incident two years,” a girl with bright green hair, Patricia, reminded them and in response, the inner circle nodded along, “but who knows what will happen as a result of Kelly and her boyfriend.”

“Nevertheless, yes, she is in the west tonight,” Tom confirmed, taking his eyes off Dan, before leaning forward and reaching for another drink.

"But I don’t think the Triads will get that hung up about it. The two biggest teen gangs in London can still co-exist peacefully,” Michael sighed as he slammed his finished drink down and proceeded to light another joint. A soft breeze swept past the garden and Dan shivered, wishing he did wear the pink jumper instead.

“I doubt they would after the necklace incident,” Tom rolled his eyes.

“So what exactly happened?” Lisa quickly wondered as she looked up from her nails.

“It was the reason why George had to get the weed on such a short notice, I presume. Kelly is always usually so reliable with the delivery,” Phil said.

“Well done, Sherlock,” Lisa rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, kind of,” Tom shrugged.

“Kelly told me all about it. It was Max!” Patricia explained, “Kelly caught him sleeping with a girl from the Triads and then he told her that he had decided to call off the deal and sell his shipment to the Triads instead. We can’t deal with someone when they don’t belong in a gang and just hover.”

“Oh, so where does Sam come into this?” George asked, wide eyed from the story.

“He went off to beat up Max,” Patricia replied, “‘maybe stab him a little too.”

“I hope he doesn’t leave anything too obvious,” Michael sighed, “or else, we’ll have to have Phil return soon.”

“I’m sure you’d be able to handle it on your own,” Phil shrugged and shot Dan a reassuring smile.

“You should be telling that to Kelly. Man, the Triad girl she’s going after is in trouble,” Lisa laughed.

“I don’t see why Kelly just doesn’t take her revenge against Max. He’s the asshole,” Patricia wondered, “where’s our residential player, Adam?”

“He couldn’t pass on a threesome,” Lisa groaned.

“Sticking to his true style,” Phil tutted, “nothing can really stop him.”  
  


* * *

  
The inner circle continued to talk between their drinks and their longer laughs but their speech began to slur. Lisa was rambling on about her favourite parts of the gang’s initiation and the rest nodded sheepishly along except for two of them: Michael and Phil. From the corner of Dan’s eye, he could see them deep in thought from having exchanged a few words but Dan felt too rude to properly look. He kept his gaze down at his shoe. The minty green was a nice colour.

“Dan, please excuse us but, Phil, we need to talk over by the shed,” Michael gestured, exchanging a knowing look with Phil. Michael knew that Dan and Phil had to be kept together during these parties so whatever they needed to talk about was surely important. Phil only nodded before following Michael to the bottom of the garden.  
  


It was then that Dan was reminded of Tomska’s glances that had been thrown at him through the past hour as he met Tomska’s eyes once again. Many girls had gushed over Tomska’s eyes that were described as alluring and magnetic.  Those eyes had stopped beckoning over the company of others a long time ago but Tomska was already strutted around the coffee table towards Dan.

“Dan, do you know why Phil is nicknamed the Northern Lion?” Tom simply asked as he flopped down on Phil’s seat.

“Uh, he does like lions,” Dan shrugged before averting his eyes away from Tom’s.

“No, it’s because he is one,” Tom whispered as he leaned closer towards Dan, “have you seen Phil fight before? Properly fight and not just throw a few punches.“

"No, I haven’t,” Dan replied after shuffling through his memory for a second.

“It might be because he rarely gets himself into a situation where he has to fight but when he does, his prey is no match for him. Well, they’re also usually out, at most, after a few punches…” Tom’s brows furrowed as he thought about his previous question, “if Phil is pissed then there’s absolutely no chance. He’s loyal but a free-spirit. He’s protective and a fine negotiator. I’d like to think I’m the best negotiator in the yakuza, but Phil is something else. Did you know we avoided a potential rift with one of the gangs from the South last year just from a few words from Phil.“  
  


Dan could only nod in response and continued to wonder why his first proper conversation with Tomska was happening now.  
  


"Actually, we’ve avoided a lot before because of him. In other words, Phil does deserve his title, the Northern Lion. It’s not a surprise that some of the other gangs in London know of him but not about him.  It’s funny that some know the Lion but not the Lester and others know the Lester but not the Lion. There’s not much different between them, I suppose. It wouldn’t be surprising for him to easily join in another gang but we know and Phil knows that he’d still have a special place here. He doesn’t even need a title like mine. We know we shouldn’t stop him because his heart and head never belonged to only one place. He’s a free spirit and I don’t think he’ll ever settle down…” Tomska rambled on before stopping and taking a long sip from his drink.

“You’d still be taking Phil away from us.” Tom said as he brought his hand to Dan’s flower crown and gave it a small flick.

  
Tom gave Dan a long look and continued to maintain the little distance between them.  
  


“You must be glad, though, to have Phil with you more often. He must be a lion in the bedroom too,” Tom winked and then, finally, leaned back with a smirk. Behind him, Dan could see Phil and Michael continue to talk and he let go of his breath when they began to make their way back to the inner circle. Tomska was already on his way to his beanbag and left Dan to mull over his words for a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for sticking by and reading Chapter 2! No, Phil does not go to Dan’s school in this chapter… so there’s time left for summer to give everyone a chance to prepare for the drama that will unfold.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? A new chapter already? Yup, chapter 3 is already here :) This was originally only the first part of this chapter so that it’d be about 5K long. The second part (now part of Chapter 4) would have taken longer to write but I just wanted to get this part out. Are longer or shorter chapters better?
> 
> Chapter Three’s TW/Warnings: None… except D&P making out.  
> New Characters: Mention of Connor.  
> Beta: This chapter was not beta’d. I need a beta :(

On the last morning of the summer, Dan woke up and saw his bedroom bask in the soft light from the few sun rays that peeked between the gaps of his black curtains. It was only when his nose picked up on the smell of bacon, eggs, and coffee that he realised his mum was still home and it meant that, finally, it was a Sunday where she didn’t have to work until noon. Unlike yesterday, she didn’t pull his curtains open and as Dan tried to roll over to reach his phone, he was stopped by an arm draped around his waist. Mum probably saw Phil, Dan thought, as he couldn’t stop a blush from reaching his cheeks. It did mean that Dan didn’t need a good morning text from Phil today but he still wondered what time it was.

  
As soon as he felt a small tug from Phil, he let himself snuggle against the punk and he couldn’t care less what time it was in the morning. Breakfast could also wait.  
  


A warm smile appeared on Phil as he realised the first thing he saw when he woke up was Dan. The next thing he saw was the uncharacteristic black, white, and grey duvet that covered Dan’s shoulders and he remembered they were in Dan’s room. A desk with his laptop placed on it was facing one of the windows. An upright piano stood by the door. A few flower crowns were littered around the room, with one balanced on his desk lamp, but the rest were stacked on top of the wooden closet on the opposite wall. Dan had quite an impressive collection of flower crowns, Phil thought, but he was certain that Dan’s favourite was still the one he gave to him a few years ago.

“Good morning, Dan,” Phil greeted through his yawn and then placed a small kiss onto Dan’s cheek.

 

* * *

 

True to his word, Dan and Phil had returned to Dan’s home on the stroke of midnight. His mother had returned home hours ago and was fast asleep in her bedroom. Dan, having only had two drinks at Tomska’s party, easily slipped his key into the lock and pushed it open as quietly as he could. He then turned back to Phil who closed the gap between them to steal his lips with a kiss.

  
The kiss quickly deepened and Phil’s arms found their rightful place onto either side of his waist. They made their way through the door’s threshold before Dan kicked the front door and it closed with a soft thud.

“Can I stay the night?” Phil asked when he broke away from their kiss.

“Of course you can,” Dan replied as he felt his cheeks warm up. Of course, he would be blushing at a time like this, Dan thought as he turned to lead Phil upstairs.

“How about we just cuddle tonight?”

 

* * *

 

Mrs Howell’s frown turned into a smile when she saw the two boys stumble down the stairs. Her son was already dressed in peach hues with his peach t-shirt and orange flower crown and she wondered where her son was able to get all his flower crowns. Was it at the florist a couple of streets away? She would usually order from a florist in the city center in advance. It was on this thought that Mrs Howell’s smile froze and she was reminded to buy a bouquet for her next visit to her husband’s grave. The anniversary was coming up soon.

“Good morning, Mrs Howell,” Phil greeted with a grin and it successfully pulled Mrs Howell out of her own thoughts. She quickly turned her attention towards the boy in front of her, dressed in only black, and reached for the two plates of breakfast she had placed aside.

“Good morning, Phil,” Mrs Howell replied and passed the two buys a plate of breakfast.

  
It was a side that no one from Phil’s gang would see and one that even Dan and Phil’s friends rarely saw, yet for Dan, it felt so natural to be teasing Phil for losing yet another race on Mario Kart. It felt so natural for Phil to huff in mock annoyance and demand for another re-match. They never properly kept count but Dan figured that Phil was going have to start winning more often to even think about closing the distance between them in points. Physically, through, they had the whole sofa that faced opposite the TV screen. It was made for three people to comfortably sit on yet they chose to be right in the middle, squished together, with their thighs pressing against each other. During the game, they were leaning close and closer towards the TV as they tried to anticipate every turn, bump, and shell, but after Dan had crossed the finish line, Phil immediately sank back into the sofa at the sound of his boyfriend celebrating another win.

  
Yes, Dan and Phil had spent the last day of summer playing video games since the morning until the late afternoon. Why? It was because they were both the biggest nerds in this side of London. They survived on the mountain of snacks that had thrown on their coffee table after breakfast and neither wanted to stop playing and make lunch.

  
The day passed without them noticing and once Dan’s stomach rumbled, clearly rumbled, Phil was reminded that he had to go home.

“Do you have to leave now, Phil?” Dan whined and he couldn’t help but tug the ends of Phil’s sleeves.

“You’re forgetting that you’ll see me tomorrow,” Phil chuckled, “at school.”

“What if you’re in none of my classes?”

“You’re forgetting that my mum’s best friend is the deputy headmaster. It’s going to be fine. I’ll be in at least one or two classes with you.” Phil chuckled again before kissing Dan. The kiss lasted more than it should have but they both agreed, in between Dan bitting on Phil’s bottom lip and swiping his tongue across the lip ring, that tomorrow was too far away. It didn’t take long for Phil to begin a trail of kisses away from Dan’s mouth, along his jaw, and down to his neck. Dan’s neck was always so sensitive. It also didn’t take long for Dan to fall back flat against the sofa with his head thrown back and with Phil on top of him. Having a few crumpled petals on his flower crown  didn’t matter right now. They couldn’t stay in the moment, though, because after a while, Phil slowly pulled away.

“Seriously, Dan, I have to go. I have to finish packing,” Phil said with his voice lower than before and smirked. It took a few moments for Dan to register what had happened before he nodded and fixed the flower crown that sat askew on top of his head while he got up.

“Skype me tonight” Dan asked as he led Phil to the front door.

“Of course,” Phil grinned, sticking out his tongue.

 

* * *

 

The Skype call came much later than Dan anticipated and he couldn’t help but tap the end of his pen against his wooden desk. The pen should have been counting down the seconds until Phil’s Skype name, "amazingphil” would appear, but instead, matched the beat of Dan’s heart. Or Dan’s impatience as he glanced up from his laptop and saw the summer sun begin to set.

  
The on-going problem now was to find something else to get pre-occupied with. The same orange flower crown hadn’t left Dan’s hair and he began to play with the individual flowers with his fingers. Maybe, one day, Dan could make his own flower crowns but until then he would have to return to the florist again. Not that he minded as Connor worked there.

  
His fingers instantly left the flowers alone at the sound of a video call coming in and landed on his mousepad to accept Phil’s call.

“Bear!” Phil yelled with adornment evident in his voice as the sight of a slightly pixelated version of himself appeared in front of Dan.

“Phil!” Dan giggled as his eyes had just landed on a particular lion plushie balanced on Phil’s headboard.   
  
It was the start of another skype call between them where the only thing that existed was each other’s faces displayed on computer screens. As much as Dan loved their conversations centered around everything and nothing with the unapologetic words they spewed out, should he be feeling that these calls were also fooling both of them into thinking that these calls could be enough. In short, it was really a world where only the two of them existed and it felt like time was passing quicker than it really did.

  
Phil was back in his room which was decorated with band posters. It hardly looked like a bedroom of a punk apart from a few photos of tattoo designs and piercings taking up a corner. The bright checkered green and blue duvet cover really blew Phil’s cover along with his Buffy the Vampire Slayer posters and his proud collection of Lion plushies. Dan also knew just beyond the view from Phil’s webcam were Phil’s controllers and an impressive collection of video games. ‘Wait, Phil was still sitting on his bed?’ Dan noted, 'he still has his posters on his walls?’

“Um, Phil, shouldn’t your bed be packed up by now?” Dan asked. The effect of that question was instant as Phil looked to his side – presumably, out of his window – and rubbed the back of his back.

“Yeah, about that… I only got told just when I came back,” Phil said sheepishly, “while I was away at the party, yesterday, the moving truck company called to tell us their truck broke down. It means that half of our stuff is now on the side of a road.”

“Oh, that sucks…” Dan replied, raising his eyebrow, “is it going to be working soon?”

“It’ll be fixed by the end of tomorrow but it means we have to load the rest of the boxes and my bed onto the truck on Tuesday then spend the rest of the week unpacking everything into the new house.”

“What?”

“Dan, I won’t have time to go to school this week,” Phil said, looking straight into his eyes. Phil’s expression softened immensely as he watched Dan freeze in front of him. Phil could just imagine the gears inside Dan’s mind whirling as Dan processed the news. And that’s what exactly was happening.

  
It should be fine that Phil was going to come in one week into the school year. It was only another five school days on top of all the other school days where Phil was not there. Did you have to see your boyfriend everyday? Was Dan a clingy boyfriend? He and Phil always made time for skype calls so at least they see each other. But they couldn’t always be with each other. PJ always did a terrific job with hosting the monthly movie nights and fortnightly parties for their “squad” but they couldn’t all be there every time. Phil had to be somewhere with his punk friends sometimes.

  
Maybe it was because when Phil would be going to the same school as him, he could see and be with Phil nearly every day. And everyone else would see that too. Dan had begun high school as he begun to discover his love for wearing flower crowns on top of his head and pastel colours, a love he didn’t share with any other boys in school. Was everyone so accepting? Well, he was terrified of wearing his flower crowns in front of his group for a couple of months into the school year unless only Phil was there to see it. The problem was that Phil couldn’t see when most of the boys accused him of being “too girly” and the girls didn’t like it either.

  
What Dan didn’t know was that when he did, finally, wear his flower crown in front of his close group of friends, Phil had made sure that they would look after Dan at school. Of course, they would.

  
As time moved on, most of the people in the school became used to seeing a pastel boy wearing a flower crown walk down the hallways. They also recognised Dan as the rising star in the Drama department as they began to see him get cast into the previous school plays. Most people became accustomed to Dan’s fashion sense but there were still a few that would tease him about it, but only occasionally.

  
As unbelievable it would be for everyone in the school to see their residential pastel flower child date someone like Phil, a particular handful would be shocked speechless like Dan was in this moment. Perhaps, it was better for Dan to spend the first week by himself, though, of course, he still had his “squad”.  It was an opportunity for Dan to warn his other friends that his tough, badass, punk boyfriend who has tattoos, piercings, and wears leather was definitely not imaginary. It was just going to be another punk added into the school.

“Oh,” Dan, finally, said, “I see.”

“You should be fine, Dan! It’s only going to be a week and I’ll still text you during the day,” Phil grinned as he tried to make the situation better but they could both see how Phil’s grin was not as wide as it usually was.

“I’ll make sure to save you a seat then,” Dan said, quietly, with a small smile. One more punk in the school shouldn’t be that bad. Another week shouldn’t be that bad.

 

* * *

 

On the first Monday of the year, Dan wore yellow hues with a flower crown made of daisies. It’s not because he’s feeling bright - in fact, he’s feeling the exact opposite today - but it’s because he’s missing the sunshine in his world. That’s what he believed as he stood in front of his closet, staring at the range of colours, as he held onto a pair of white denim shorts. Now, he wasn’t so sure why he thought it would be a good idea to wear so little, even though it was a sunny day, as he trudged towards the school.

  
His school, Arrow High School, had been built from an old legend to do with an archer, a bow, an arrow, and of course, a tragic love story. ‘I should really tell Phil about it,’ Dan thought as he looked at his timetable again. The school had sent them their timetables, through email, over the weekend and he and Phil found out that they shared the same Maths and English classes. Dan was earlier to school so he could save a seat for Phil and it was no surprise that he was greeted with an empty Maths classroom.

  
It was the ideal time to check his phone.

**Lion!**  
Good morning, Bear <3  Have fun at school… I have 1000 boxes to move today :(

**Bear!**  
I’d rather help you than suffer maths, alone :(

**Lion!**  
I don’t think you’d be much help haha

**Bear!**  
Hey! I can lift up boxes… maybe not the big ones.

**Lion!**  
I meant you’d be more of a distraction ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter! Phil goes to Dan’s school in the next chapter, by the way :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading :) I'm probably going to be most active on my Tumblr blog (fanofphanfiction) so I'd prefer if feedback and comments were directed there, if possible. I don't mind, though :) You can also read this and my other fics there and see how close I am to finishing a chapter by checking out my "Phanfics Masterpost and Coming Soon" page.


End file.
